Aniki, Aishiteru yo!
by Audry Phantomhive
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha berasal dari broken home. Ayah dan ibunya hanya sibuk bertengkar saja. Dan dia hanya di temani oleh kakaknya. Terlalu lama berada di dekat kakaknya juga tidak baik untuk jantungnya! Warning! YAOI! INCEST! LEMON! RAPE! LIME! Typo, OOC dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. My first Mature fict! Baca dan jangan lupa review-nya...


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, INCEST!, YAOI!, OOC, LEMON, RAPE, LIME, and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

My first Mature Fict...

Maaf kalau Lemonnya tidak hot.

Pemeran Utama :

Itachi Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha

Please Enjoy..

**Aniki, Aishiteru yo!**

PRANG!

Suara pecahan piring itu membuatku semakin memejamkan mata. Ukh… Aku benci sekali dengan keadaan ini. Lalu, setelah suara pecahan piring itu, di susul oleh teriakan marah _Tou-san_ dan teriakan _Kaa-san_. Aku yang sedari tadi mengurung diri di dalam kamar _aniki _hanya bisa berdoa agar ini cepat selesai. _Aniki_ sendiri hanya diam seribu bahasa tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya duduk di sebelahku dan mulai memelukku. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke dada bidangnya.

Aku merasa tubuhku ditidurkan di kasur _aniki._ Aku menatapnya dan dia juga menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Tidak apa. _Aniki _ada di sini," katanya sambil tersenyum. Ingin sekali aku meneriakinya dan berkata, 'tidak! Ini tidak baik-baik saja!' Maksudku, jika orangtuamu sudah bertengkar selama lebih dari tiga tahun, dan menelantarkan anak mereka, apa keadaan itu bisa di sebut dengan baik-baik saja?

Ini semua bermula empat tahun yang lalu. Saat aku masih berada di bangku SMP. Saat itu _Tou-san_ pulang ke rumah saat sudah sangat larut malam dan berbau alkohol dan parfum wanita. Tapi, dia hanya memberi alasan bahwa menemani _klien_.

Awalnya, _Kaa-san _tidak curiga sama sekali sekali. Dia mencintai _Tou-san. _Dan _Tou-san _juga mencintainya. Tapi, semakin lama, _Tou-san _pulang semakin larut dan bahkan terkadang dia tidak pulang. Dan, jika pulang ke rumah, dia selalu memukul _Kaa-san _dan berteriak layaknya orang gila.

Karena tidak tahan dengan sikapnya, akhirnya _Kaa-san _nekat mengikuti saat _Tou-san _pergi bekerja. Dan, apa yang dilihatnya? _Tou-san sedang bercumbu dengan seorang wanita!_

Sejak saat itu, kehidupan keluarga kami tidak sama lagi. Bahkan ini sudah tidak bisa di sebut dengan keluarga. Mereka hanya sibuk bertengkar dan hobi melempar barang-barang.

Tapi, mereka juga tidak bisa cerai. Mengapa? Alasannya jelas, karena ada anak-anak mereka. Anak adalah beban bagi orangtua yang ingin bercerai. Beban yang tidak bisa asal dibuang. Tapi meski begitu, mereka tidak pernah peduli pada kami. _Tou-san _jarang sekali pulang ke rumah, dan_ Kaa-san _juga terlihat seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

Tiap hari kerjanya hanya melamun di meja makan dengan secangkir teh dingin. Pandangan matanya kosong. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Setiap kami mendekatinya, dia tidak pernah merespon.

"Tidurlah Sasuke. Bukanlah besok kau masih harus sekolah?" tanya _aniki _mnyentakku dari lamunan. _Aniki _juga mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelahku masih dalam posisi memelukku dan dia menghadapku.

"_Oyasumi,_" kata _aniki _lembut. Dan, bagai mantra, aku langsung terlelap.

.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou _Sasuke," kata _aniki _lembut saat aku baru bangun pagi. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap mataku sebentar untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina mataku.

Aku melihat _aniki _dalam balutan baju seragamnya. Dia berjalan kearahku dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya yang dekat denganku. Dasinya belum terpasang. Secera reflex, aku memasang dasinya dan dia tersenyum.

"_Arigatou nee _Sasuke," kata _aniki_sambil mengacak rambutku. Aku mengangguk singkat dan tanpa bicara apapun aku turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar _aniki_.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" tanyanya saat melihatku membuka pintu. Aku menatapnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah, _aniki_," kataku dan segera menuju kamarku.

.

.

.

.

15 menit.

Itu waktu yang dibutuhkanku untuk bersiap-siap. Setelah aku mengecek penampilanku di cermin, aku berjalan menuju pintu kamarku dan berjalan keluar.

Aku menemukan _aniki_ sedang bersender pada tembok samping kamarku. Ketika dia melihatku, dia tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita berangkat," katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku. Aku berjalan mengikutinya dan kami berjalan bersama menuju lantai bawah.

Gelap.

Itu kesan pertama saat aku sampai di lantai bawah. _Aniki _segera menyalakan lampu dan aku segera melihat pecahan piring bererakan di lantai. Lalu, kami berjalan menuju dapur, dan benar saja. Ada _Kaa-san_ yang sedang melamun ditemani oleh teh yang sudah dingin. Pandangannya kosong.

_Aniki _dengan cekatan segera membuat bento untuk kami berdua. Tak lupa ia membuatkan sarapan Onigiri untuk _Kaa-san. _Dia meletakkannya di depan _Kaa-san_.

"_Kaa-san, _kami pergi sekolah dulu ya," katanya lembut yang tak mendapat respon apapun dari _Kaa-san._ Aku menatap mereka berdua datar.

Lalu, _aniki _menggandeng tanganku lagi keluar dari rumah dan menuju halte bis.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou _Sasuke-_kun_," sapa Sakura, teman sekelasku.

"_Ohayou_," balasku singkat dan duduk di kursiku. Sakura menghampiriku. Dan duduk di depanku.

"Apa pulang sekolah ini kau ada acara?" tanya Sakura manis. Aku menatapnya datar.

"Tidak." Sakura tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika kita nonton?" tanya Sakura. Aku menghela napas. Beginilah. Sakura memang tak mengenal kata menyerah dan kata di tolak.

"Dengar Sakura, kau tahu bahwa aku tak bisa. Mengapa kau tidak menyerah saja?" tanyaku tak habis pikir dengan perempuan di depanku ini.

"Apa kau tidak bosan mengganggu orang yang sama setiap hari?" tanyaku lagi. Aku tahu ini OOC sekali, tapi biar perempuan ini juga tahu diri.

"Tapi aku suka Sasuke," kata Sakura mantap. Aku ingin menjedukkan kepala ke meja.

"Tapi aku hanya menganggap kau teman biasa Sakura. Tidakkah kau mengerti?" tanyaku lagi. Aku benar-benar capek menghadapi gadis keras kepala ini.

"Apa aku mengganggu Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya lagi. Ingin sekali aku berteriak di hadapannya da berkata 'kau itu mengganggu sekali!'

"Aku menyukai orang lain," kataku pada akhirnya.

"Dan kau tahu itu," sambungku lagi. Sakura menatap lantai.

KRING! KRING! KRING!

Bel masuk itu menginterupsi percakapanku dengan Sakura. Sakura menatapku sekilas dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Kakashi-_sensei_ masuk dan pelajaran biologi yang membosankan dimulai.

.

.

.

Istirahat.

Setiap istirahat biasanya aku pergi ke balkon dengan membawa bento , ketika aku sampai di balkon, aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang tak asing lagi.

"_Aniki_!" panggilku dan dia menoleh. Dia tersenyum dan aku menghampirinya.

"Sasuke," katanya dan kami duduk di balkon.

Lalu kami membuka bekal kami dan mulai memakannya.

"_Itadakimasu_," kata kami bersamaan.

Aku mulai memakan bento buatan _aniki_. Rasanya tetap enak seperti biasanya.

Aku makan dengan pelan. Lalu aku melihat _aniki_ dan melihat ada butiran nasi di pipinya. Dan secara reflex aku mengambilnya dan memakannya.

"Pelan – pelan makannya _aniki_," kataku sambil mendengus. _Aniki_ melihatku dan tersenyum.

"_Arigatou nee_ Sasuke," kata aniki sambil tersenyum. Dadaku berdebar cepat saat melihatnya tersenyum – ralat! Dadaku selalu berdebar cepat dan darahku berdesir cepat saat melihat _aniki_.

Aku menunduk dan menatap bento ku lagi. Tak berani bertatapan dengan _aniki_. Bertatapan dengannya membuatku hilang akal dan aku tak mau itu terjadi.

Maksudku, dia itu kakakku! Mana boleh aku memiliki perasaan yang lain terhadap kakakku sendiri? Itu tak wajar. Jadi sebelum perasaan itu tumbuh semakin besar, maka aku harus meredamnya.

"Aku selesai," kataku pada akhirnya. _Aniki_ melihatku tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap memasang tampang datar, menutupi debaran jantung yang tak normal.

"Ng? Sudah selesai? Tapi bento mu belum habis," kata _aniki_. Aku berusaha bersikap wajar.

"Aku sudah kenyang," kataku sambil beranjak dari tempatku dan turun dari balkon.

.

.

.

"Eh? K-kau serius Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura. Aku menatapnya datar.

"Hn," jawabku seadanya. Sebenarnya aku tak mau mengajaknya jalan, tapi kan ini juga untuk pengalih perhatian. Toh lagipula gadis ini menyukaiku kan?

Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah, pulang sekolah aku akan menunggumu di halte bis," kataku dan kembali ke tempat dudukku.

.

.

.

"Kenapa?" tanya _aniki_.

"Aku ada kencan dengan Sakura," kataku sedatar mungkin. _Aniki_ mengangkat alisnya tinggi.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya. Aku mendengus. Jantungku berdetak cepat lagi.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang berbohong?" tanyaku datar. Aku mati – matian agar suara debaran jantungku tidak terdengar oleh _aniki_.

"Sudahlah. Sakura sudah menungguku. _Aniki_ pulang duluan saja," kataku sambil pergi dari kelas 12-3.

.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," kataku saat melihat Sakura sedang duduk di halte bis. Sakura tersenyum melihatku.

"Tidak kok. Lama juga tidak masalah," kata Sakura. Aku berjalan kearahnya.

"Ya sudah. Kau mau menonton di mana?" tanyaku. Sakura melihatku dan nada sinar bahagia. Aku merasa bersalah padanya.

"Di XXX Cinema. Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura. Aku hanya bergumam saja dan naik ke bus kota.

.

.

.

Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang ku lakukan.

Maksudku, menemani cewek nonton film ber-_genre_ _romance_ dan di sekelilingmu itu yang menonton hampir semuanya sepasang kekasih. Aku menatap Sakura yang sedang terbawa alur film, lalu menatap datar layar di depanku.

Aku hampir saja tertidur jika Sakura tidak memanggilku.

"Ng? Ada apa?" tanyaku melawan kantuk dan bosan.

"Film-nya sudah selesai, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura. Aku menatap ke sekitar dan orang-orang sudah mulai beranjak pergi. Aku bangkit.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita pulang," kataku dan berjalan keluar XXX Cinema diikuti oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya _aniki_ dingin di depan pintu rumah. Aku menatapnya datar.

"Aku dari XXX Cinema," jawabku. _Aniki_ menyipitkan matanya tanda tak puas dengan jawabanku.

"Apa kau tahu ini jam berapa?" tanya _aniki_ lagi. Aku menatap pintu rumah di belakang _aniki_.

"Aku tak berbicara dengan tembok," kata _aniki_.

"Jam delapan malam," jawabku pada akhirnya tanpa memandang _aniki_.

Aku mendengar _aniki_ menghela nafasnya.

"Ayo masuk," kata _aniki_ sambil menggandeng tanganku. Aku hanya mengikutinya saja dan berharap _aniki_ tidak mendengar debaran jantungku yang diatas normal.

.

.

.

BRUK!

Aku menjatuhkan diri di kasurku yang empuk. Aku menatap langit – langit di kamarku. Aku menatap sekilas tas sekolahku yang kubuang asal di kamarku dan kemudian mendengus.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Siapa?" tanyaku yang menurutku itu pertanyaan bodoh. Memangnya siapa lagi?

CKLEK!

_Aniki_ masuk ke dalam kamarku. Setiap melihatnya jantungku selalu berdebar cepat, seperti saat ini.

_Damn!_

"Ng? Ada apa?" tanyaku masih sambil tiduran. _Aniki_ berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di sampingku. Aku akhirnya bangkit dan duduk.

"Tak apa. Hanya saja aku merasa sikapmu aneh seharian ini," kata _aniki_. Aku ingin berteriak bahwa dia yang membuat sikapku aneh. Tapi aku hanya menatapnya seolah tak peduli.

"Oh ya?" tanyaku. _Aniki_ melihatku. Aku berusaha bersikap wajar.

"Aku melihat kau pergi dengan gadis berambut _pink_ itu," kata _aniki_. Aku diam saja, karena aku tahu bahwa _aniki_ belum selesai bicara.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya _aniki_. Aku tidak menatapnya. Aku lebih memilih menatap tas sekolahku yang ku lempar asal di dalam kamar.

"Pacar atau bukan, itu bukan urusan _aniki_ kan?" kataku datar.

BRUK!

Lalu, entah kenapa _aniki_ mendorong tubuhku sampai aku tiduran. Aku melihat _aniki_ dengan bingung, kaget, dan tak mengerti (oke, aku tahu bahwa kata yang terakhir sama artinya dengan bingung).

Bagaimana tidak kaget, jika kau sedang berbicara dan tiba – tiba ada orang yang menindihmu?

Jantungku berdetak cepat dan darahku berdesir. Aku mati – matian mempertahankan ekspresi datarku.

"Apa yang _aniki_ lakukan?" tanyaku dengan nada sedatar mungkin – yang jelas susah ku lakukan daam kondisi seperti ini.

Aku melihat ekspresi aniki. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia marah.

"Aku tanya, apa dia pacarmu Sasuke?" tanya _aniki_ dengan penekanan. Aku merasa takut dengan aura yang di keluarkan olehnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balasku menantangnya. Tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku mengerat. Aku meringis sedikit.

"Ukh."

"Aku tak suka melihatmu dengannya," kata _aniki_. Aku mendengus.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa hak mu melarangku jalan dengan siapa?" balasku menantang. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa kesal.

"Tentu saja ada! Aku kakakmu!" katanya keras. Aku bertambah kesal.

"Hanya kakak?" balasku. Aku mengutuk mulutku saat itu juga.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya _aniki_. Aku mendengus. Jantungku berdebar cepat. Aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku lebih lama lagi.

Jika kau mencintai seseorang selama hampir selama 3 tahun dan selama itu kau berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanmu dan bersikap biasa yang ternyata perasaanmu malah tumbuh makin besar pada orang itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Menahannya lebih lama? Melampiaskannya? Atau kau malah memberitahu orang itu tentang perasaanmu tak peduli pada reaksinya?

"Aku… Aku butuh pelampiasan!" kataku pada akhirnya. _Aniki_ sedikit terbelalak melihatku yang tiba – tiba berbicara. Tapi dia diam saja.

"Kau… Kau pikir… Aku tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini?" kataku lagi. _Aniki_ menghela nafasnya.

"Hhh.. Kalau itu tentang pertengkaran _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_, aku pun tak tahan Sasuke," jawabnya. Ck! Dia salah paham lagi.

"Bukan! Tapi ini tentangmu!" kataku lagi. Dia menatapku bingung. Aku menetralisir rasa gugupku dan debaran jantungku sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kau… Kau tak tahu. Kau… Kau membuat perasaanku bimbang," lanjutku. _Aniki_ menatapku intens yang membuatku gugup sampai mau mati rasanya.

"Kau… Aku bahkan tak mengerti lagi tentang perasaanku."

"Jantungku berdetak cepat dan aku berusaha untuk mempertahankan – "

CUP~

Aku terbelalak.

_Aniki_ menciumku.

Menciumku.

Enciumku.

Nciumku,

Ciumku.

Iumku.

Umku,

Mku.

Ku.

U.

Bibir tipis miliknya menempel di bibirku. Lalu _aniki_ menyudahi kegiatannya dan menatapku lembut.

"_Baka_! Harusnya kau katakan itu sejak awal," katanya. Aku menatapnya.

"Aku pun begitu," kata _aniki_. Dadaku terasa hangat.

"N-_Nani_?" tanyaku tak percaya. Tapi melihat kesungguhan dalam matanya membuatku yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aniki_ menciumku lembut. Dia menekan kepalaku dan menjilat bibirku. Aku tahu tanda ini. Jadi aku membuka mulutku dan membiarkan lidahnya menyusuri bagian dalam mulutku. Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam. Dia mulai membuka kancing baju seragamku dan melepaskan seragamku.

Setelah semua pakaianku tanggal, _aniki_ membaringkanku di kasurku yang empuk dan menyudahi ciuman kami. Dia menatapku dan aku menatapnya. Dia berada di atasku.

Dia mulai menciumi ku lagi. Kali ini bukan hanya bibirku, tapi juga pipiku sampai leherku.

"Ng..h.." aku mengerang tertahan.

Tangan _aniki_ memilin _nipple_-ku.

"_Aniki_," kataku sambil menahan desahan.

Ciuman _aniki_ turun ke depan dadaku. Dia menjilat salah satu _nipple_-ku dan satu lagi dia pilin dengan tangannya.

"Ah.. nggg…hh," desahku tertahan lagi. Sentuhannya memabukkan sekali. _Aniki_ menyudahi kegiatannya dan menatapku.

"Kau suka Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Dengan malu-malu aku mengangguk.

Dia tersenyum dan mencium bibirku lagi. Tangan kirinya menuju milikku di bawah sana dan meremasnya pelan.

"Ng…"Aku mengerang di dalam ciuman kami.

Aniki meremas dan mengocok punyaku yang sudah tegang. Enak sekali.

"Ng… hhh..Ah.."erangku setelah _aniki_ menyudahi ciuman kami.

_Aniki_ lalu mencium leherku dan memberinya beberapa tanda di sana.

Tangan kanannya masih setia meremas _nipple_-ku. Lalu _aniki_ kembali menjilat _nipple_-ku.

"Ah.. Shhh.. Ahh…nih…kihhh," kataku di tengah desahan.

Kocokan aniki semakin cepat dan aku merasa panas sekali sampai..

CROT!

Aku keluar.

"Haah..haaah.."aku ngos-ngosan. Padahal aku hanya mendesah, tapi aku capek.

Cairanku membasahi tangan _aniki_. Dia menjilatnya.

"Manis," katanya. Dan dia menanggalkan pakaiannya. Jadi, kami berdua sama-sama telanjang.

.

.

.

"Sasuke," katanya. Aku melihatnya. Dia menyodorkan tiga jarinya dan aku menatapnya bingung.

"Jilat," katanya dan aku mengulum ketiga jarinya. Tangannya satu lagi dia pakai untuk kembali mengocok punyaku yang lemas lagi. Tapi karena sentuhannya jadi tegang lagi.

Aku mengulum ketiga jari itu sambil menjilatinya.

"Cukup," kata _aniki_ sambil menarik lagi jarinya.

"_Doggy Style_, please," kata _aniki_ dan aku pun menurutinya.

Aku menungging di depan _aniki_ dan..

"I.._Ittai_," rintihku pelan. Satu jari _aniki_ masuk ke lubangku. Rasanya aneh. Seperti ada yang mengganjal. Tapi juga nikmat. _Aniki_ menggerakkan jarinya seperti orang memanggil dan itu sukses membuatku mendesah.

"Kh.. Ah..ahh…A….nik..ih…." desahku terus. Oke, aku tahu ini OOC sekali, tapi tak bisa di pungkiri ini memang nikmat.

Lalu, satu jarinya lagi masuk ke dalam lubangku. Sekarang lubangku rasanya penuh sekali. Tangan _aniki_ yang satu lagi mengocok cepat punyaku. Rasanya ga terdefinisi deh.

Lubangku terasa panas dan aniki membuat gerakan gunting di dalam.

"Ah…ah…Anikihhh…" desahku lagi.

Lalu _aniki_ menambah jarinya lagi. Lubangku benar-benar panas sekarang. Tangan _aniki_ yang berada di lubangku bermain-main dan yang satu lagi mengocok milikku cepat.

Aku merasa panas dan…

CROT!

Aku keluar lagi.

Sebelum aku ambruk di kasur, _aniki_ memegangiku. Lalu, aku merasa ada yang menggesek – gesek lubangku dengan benda tumpul, yang ku tahu itu milik _aniki_.

"Siap Sasuke?" tanya _aniki_. Aku mengangguk lemas.

"Tahan ya. Mungkin ini agak sedikit sakit," kata _aniki_. Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Ukh…" rintihku pelan.

Rasanya perih sekali. Aku meremas seprai untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit. _Aniki_ memaju mundurkan miliknya di depan lubangku dan dengan satu hentakan miliknya sukses tertanam di lubangku.

"I.. _ITTAI_!" teriakku. Rasanya seperti lubangku terbelah dua. Rasanya panas dan sakit.

"_Gomen_ Sasuke," kata aniki pelan dan aku hanya mengangguk. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

Lalu _aniki_ diam sebentar, untuk membiarkanku menyesuaikan. Lalu, saat aku merasa cukup, aku mengangguk.

"Kau boleh bergerak sekarang _aniki_," kataku.

Aniki mulai menggerak – gerakkan pinggulnya. Awalnya rasanya aneh. Tapi lama – lama rasanya nikmat.

"Ah… Ah… Ah.. Anihh.. kih….." desahku.

"Sasuke," kata _aniki_.

"Nghhh?" tanyaku di sela – sela desahan.

"Panggil namaku Sasuke," kata _aniki_. Aku mengangguk.

"I-I- Tachihh.." kataku sambil mendesah.

Gerakan Ani- maksudku Itachi dengan tempo lambat lalu cepat. Berulang – ulang.

Tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam.

Tangannya sibuk memijat kejantananku yang menegang lagi.

"Ahhh… Ahhh…." Aku hanya bisa mendesah.

Lalu aku merasa panas dan..

CROT!

Aku keluar lagi.

"Ah…hhhh…" aku mendesah sambil menghela nafas. Itachi menambah kecepatannya dan mengenai prostatku yang membuatku melayang.

"AH!"

Lalu Itachi menghantam titik itu berkali – kali.

Gerakan Itachi semakin cepat, dan tangannya yang digunakan untuk meremas punyaku pun semakin cepat.

Semakin cepat dan…

CROT!

"ITACHIHH!"

"SASUKE!"

Panggil kami bersamaan.

Kami datang bersamaan.

Aku ambruk di kasur. Itachi mencabut miiknya dari lubangku. Aku merasa ada yang mengalir di dalam lubangku.

"Haah… Haah…" Aku kecapekan.

Itachi memutar tubuhku sampai kami berhadapan.

Dia mengusap wajahku lembut, dan menciumku sekilas.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"_Aishiteru yo_."

Aku pun terlelap dalam dekapan lembut Itachi.

"_Aniki, Aishiteru yo_," ucapku sebelum benar – benar tertidur.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAHAHA!**

**Apa ini?**

**Aduh...**

**Maaf ya kalau ga hot...**

**HAHAHAHA! **

**Aku ngakak waktu nulis ini!**

**Jadi, ini fict pertama aku yang Rating-nya M...**

**So, jangan kecewa kalau tidak hot...**

**Oke?**

**Last word...**

**RnR Please...**


End file.
